Convoitise
by So-chan07
Summary: Suite aux attaques incessantes de la Ligue des vilain sur le lycée Yuei, le corps enseignant a décidé d'obliger tous les élèves à occuper les dortoirs et a ne plus sortir de l'enceinte de l'école. Au grand damn de Katsuki. Post tome 10. Ne suivant pas les scans, l'histoire peut entrer en conflit avec la suite du manga.


**Disclaimer :** Personnages et univers demeurent la propriété exclusive de Kōhei Horikoshi.  
 **Notes :** Post tome 10. Ne suivant pas les scans, l'histoire peut entrer en conflit avec la suite.

* * *

Sans la présence de sa mère au rez-de-chaussée, Katsuki aurait exprimé toute sa rage en lançant sa valise dans les escaliers. Néanmoins il n'était pas assez fou pour provoquer l'ire maternelle – s'il détenait son ego et sa fureur d'un membre de sa famille, c'était bien d'elle. Mitsuki Bakugo n'était pas femme à se faire marcher sur les pieds et encore moins par son propre rejeton, adolescent en graine qui n'avait pas cessé sa phase de rébellion.

Refrénant donc cette expression de violence qui l'aurait soulagé d'un poids (du moins il tâchait de s'en convaincre) Katsuki descendit les marches, sa valise en main, refrénant l'envie de regarder derrière lui. L'attaque de la Ligue des Vilains à son encontre avaient poussé le lycée Yuei à prendre des mesures drastiques – sans compter la pression médiatique qui aimait rajouter du sel sur les plaies à peine cicatrisées, ne se gênant pas à leur rappeler les attaques précédentes de la Ligue. Il fallait prouver que le lycée mérita qu'on leur confia des graines de héros et pour cela tous les élèves se devaient, désormais, de vivre au sein des dortoirs. Même ceux vivant au sein de la ville même.

— Je vais devoir me farcir Deku h24, grinça Katsuki entre ses dents, ses chaussures martelant le perron. Fais chier...

Lui et la tripotée d'idéalistes qui formaient sa classe. Déjà que les supporter durant les cours, sans compter les activités extra-scolaires comme le camp d'été, étaient déjà un parcours du combattant, mais là la situation s'annonçait proche de la colocation. Katsuki voyait déjà les plus candides d'entre eux se plaire à s'imaginer vivre comme dans une petite famille. Pitié qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait l'idée de mener des soirées à thème où tous étaient conviés, Katsuki ne tiendrait pas.

N'ayant personne sur qui passer ses nerfs, l'adolescent jeta sa valise à l'arrière de la voiture, referma la portière derrière lui avec un coup sec – et entendit sa mère hurler à son intention. Katsuki se renfonça dans son siège tentant, vainement, de disparaître aux yeux de Mitsuki. Journée de merde. 

* * *

Un élève avait sursauté à la gauche de Katsuki lorsque ce dernier, à l'écoute du discours du principal, ne put retenir son Alter. Une odeur de sueur et de brûlé imprégna l'atmosphère tandis que l'adolescent respirait à grandes goulées pour se calmer. Non seulement ils étaient tous conviés à remplir les dortoirs (ça, il le savait déjà) mais ils devaient partager leurs chambres. Il allait devoir dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Lui qui pensait pouvoir se payer le luxe d'une chambre, aussi désuète soit-elle, mais rien qu'à lui, un havre de solitude pour respirer dans toute cette promiscuité étudiante – nada. Au moins l'équipe enseignante acceptait que des duos, voire trios, soient formés par l'initiative même des étudiants même si, le principal avait laissé plané la menace que ceux ne trouvant pas partenaires subiraient le tirage au sort.

Tout sauf ça se promit Katsuki tandis que les élèves se levaient pour se rejoindre par affinités. Tête baissé, Katsuki n'avait pas bougé continuant toujours de dompter ses nerfs. Il sentit la présence d'un étudiant près de lui avant même de le voir. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses pupilles se plissèrent. Tout sauf lui, tout sauf ce nerd avec sa face de bambin (putain mais il avait jamais grandi ce fiston à maman), son sourire hésitant et ses grands yeux qui menaçaient de lâcher des litres de larmes.

— Kacchan, si jamais tu...  
— Il est hors de question qu'on dorme dans la même piaule, débita Katsuki en un rythme crescendo. Tu. Dégages. Avant que je colle ta tronche dans le parquet.

Izuku acquiesça rapidement tout en reculant. Au moins il avait un minimum de volonté de survie primale. Ochako le rejoignit, semblant prendre de ses nouvelles avant de poser un regard furieux sur Katsuki auquel ce dernier répondit par un index dressé. Qu'elle vienne donc lui mordiller les chevilles cette lionne en devenir. Katsuki frappait sans discrimination avec la même puissance ceux et celles qui osaient se confronter à lui.

La tension était palpable et les regards se posaient sur le duo attendant l'explosion qui allait s'ensuivre, indubitablement.

Katsuki se leva, ne lâchant pas Ochako du regard qui se crispa. Il la vit alors arrondir ses yeux comme surprise d'apercevoir quelque chose. Katsuki n'eut guère le temps de comprendre que des bras l'enserrèrent en un étau qui lui était familier, peau endurcie presque rocheuse frottant contre son cou.

— Katsuki, faut pas froncer tes sourcils, ça te fait des rides.  
— Je t'emmerde Eijiro.

L'adolescent ne se formalisa pas de ce salut, souriant de toutes ses dents, resserrant sa prise sur Katsuki qui, il le savait, ne pourrait pas le déloger. Eijiro était un des rares étudiants pouvant se confronter, de front, à l'Alter de Katsuki sans en craindre les dommages. Sa peau endurcie arrivait à encaisser les explosions du blond. Fier d'avoir su empêcher un duel entre lycéens, Eijiro se permit même de tapoter le crâne de son camarade tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne supportait pas cela.

— Je t'aime aussi. T'as trouvé un partenaire de chambrée ?  
— Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre ?  
— Parce qu'on pourrait se mettre ensemble.

Katsuki leva un sourcil tout en tournant la tête pour mieux voir son camarade. La scène lui rappelait le festival lorsque Eijiro était venu à lui pour lui proposer d'être dans son équipe. « Il te faut un gars qui puisse résister à tes explosions, hein ? » lui avait-il lancé avec son grand sourire goguenard, certain de son coup. Et il fallait avouer que Eijiro avait eu raison sur ce point.

Pouvait-il supporter une colocation avec lui ? Plus aisément qu'avec Deku, ça il n'y avait pas photo. Quant aux autres élèves masculins, Katsuki savait très bien que cela finirait en disputes quotidiennes. Il ne pourrait pas supporter la rigidité disciplinaire de Tenya, Shoto et ses histoires familiales (et il ne pourrait s'empêcher de vouloir disputer un duel, LE duel qu'ils auraient du disputer à la finale du tournoi), les remarques graveleuses de Minoru... Non, en soit, Eijiro était l'un des meilleurs choix, peut-être même le seul.

Katsuki dut ravaler son ego. Plissant la bouche comme s'il devait prendre une décision qui lui pesait, il abdiqua.

— Okey.  
— Okey pour quoi ?  
— Okey pour qu'on partage la même chambre, s'énerva le blond. Putain tu veux que je le gueule dans tout le lycée pour que ça t'aille ?

Eijiro rit en réponse, se retenant de relever que le blond venait de hurler tout cela dans l'amphi même du lycée devant tous les étudiants. Il se contenta d'accentuer sa prise sur Katsuki, tendant un index vers le ciel.

— Tout droit vers le dortoir, fidèle monture !  
— Descends de là, beugla un Katsuki au bord de l'explosion. 

* * *

Les journées se suivaient pratiquement toutes semblables. Les cours continuaient comme si de rien n'était même si aucun lycéen n'était dupe, Katsuki se comprenant dans le lot. Les professeurs tâchaient de leur inculquer leur savoir mais demeuraient tendus, plus à l'affût encore qu'auparavant, soucieux du bien-être des étudiants qu'on leur confiait. Et comme pour taire cette peur latente, les activités extra-scolaires se multipliaient pour combler le temps disponible aux étudiants qui ne pouvaient, désormais, plus sortir de l'enceinte du lycée.

Petit à petit, Eijiro occupait son temps libre à mener des entraînements auprès de Tetsutetsu ne revenant au dortoir que peu de temps avant le couvre-feu. Katsuki avait d'abord accepté ce changement avec un rien de soulagement. Il pouvait occuper la chambre en soirée comme il le souhaitait sans qu'Eijiro, tel un chien surexcité, ne vienne lui réclamer de l'attention continuellement.

Le calme de la solitude avait fini par laisser place à un autre sentiment diffus poussant Katsuki à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, incapable de se poser. Et à observer l'heure décomptant les minutes restantes avant le couvre-feu. Comme si... Non. Il était très bien tout seul, c'était évident, il avait besoin de ces soirées où il pouvait respirer loin de l'effervescence du lycée.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, un soir, de hurler à l'encontre de Eijiro lorsque ce dernier arriva dans la chambre.

— C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

Il se rendit compte, en entendant ses paroles retentir dans la pièce, combien ce qu'il faisait était puéril. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Eijiro leva un sourcil surpris continuant d'ôter ses chaussures tandis qu'il répondait à son colocataire.

— Depuis quand t'es ma mère, se moqua-t-il. Depuis quand ça te gêne à quelle heure je rentre ? T'as bouffé du Tenya pour être aussi à cheval sur les règles ?  
— C'est pas le problème.  
— Alors c'est quoi le problème ?  
— Tetsutetsu.

Putain de merde, il l'avait dit. Eijiro se releva, ses baskets à la main jaugeant Katsuki de haut en bas, tentant de déceler une blague, la preuve que toute cette scène n'était qu'une vaste moquerie – une preuve que Katsuki avait des difficultés à faire de l'humour. Mais le blond avait sa trogne habituelle avec ses sourcils froncés lui plissant le front, ses lèvres serrées et les poings qui se crispaient au rythme des battements de son cœur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a Tetsutetsu ? osa demander Eijiro, cherchant à comprendre où Katsuki le menait.  
— Il a qu'il m'emmerde, cracha Katsuki. Vous faites quoi tous les deux ensemble ?  
— On s'entraîne, répondit Eijiro en haussant les épaules, ne voyant pas le problème. Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Tu veux nous rejoindre ?  
— Tu déconnes ! Je partage pas !

Un jour, il devrait apprendre à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Le sourire que lui adressa Eijiro lui fit monter la moutarde au nez. Il se moquait de lui, c'était clair, avec son grand sourire de vainqueur.

— Mais t'es jaloux, Kacchan.  
— Mais n'importe quoi !

Incapable de trouver les mots, le blond donna un coup dans le premier meuble qui lui passa à portée. La sueur imprégnait ses paumes, se muait en étincelles qui ne demandaient qu'à devenir explosions. Son Alter, lui, saurait exprimer toute cette rage qui l'habitait, cette jalousie qui lui tordait les entrailles. Eijiro passait du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, son colocataire qu'il avait relégué au second rang. Il n'était pas un second choix. Eijiro était son colocataire, pas celui de ce Tetsutetsu ! Entre ses dents grinçantes, le blond cracha :

— Et si t'es si ami-ami avec Tête de Métal, t'as qu'à aller dans sa chambre ! Moi je veux plus de toi ici.  
— Voyons Ka...

Le poing fusa, geste qui n'était que le prolongement de tous ces sentiments qui lui encombraient l'esprit. Il sentit ses phalanges hurler lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent la pommette de Eijiro s'écrasant contre la peau endurcie, presque rocheuse, du lycéen qui ne cilla pas, fixant Katsuki d'un regard sérieux, ô combien trop sérieux.

— Me regarde pas comme ça !

Ce regard lui rappelait bien trop Deku – regard d'un individu qui voulait l'aider contre son corps défendant. Ses poings frappèrent Eijiro, tentant de le faire reculer, de modifier ce regard qui se posait sur lui. Katsuki n'avait jamais su exprimer son ressenti par des mots. Son Alter s'en chargeait pour lui. Il sentit que son corps basculait, que son camarade tentait de le ceinturer mais il n'en avait cure, grognant et mordant tel un chien qu'on tentait de museler. Il ne comprit pas lorsque l'étreinte des bras se fit plus lâche, continuant de frapper à l'aveugle. Il ne comprit pas lorsque du sang imprégna sa langue tandis que des lèvres se posaient sur les siennes – chaudes, presque douces comparé à ce corps endurci par l'Alter.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi cela l'apaisait autant.

Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait. 

* * *

— Kacchan ?  
— Grml.

Le visage à moitié enfoncé dans son oreiller, le blond ne daigna pas même ouvrir les paupières tandis que Eijiro lui grattait la nuque. Katsuki laissa s'échapper un grognement d'appréciation.

— On a pas pu en causer hier, continua Eijiro.

Katsuki sourit pour lui-même, le nez niché dans l'oreiller. Oh ça, pour sûr, ils n'avaient guère parlé, du moins ce n'était pas une discussion de haute-volée.

— Mais ça te gêne si je continue mes entraînements avec Tetsutetsu ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers son camarade posant sur lui un regard décidé et parfaitement éveillé.

— Fais-lui bien comprendre que t'es chasse gardée.  
— Faudra mordre plus fort pour marquer le territoire, lâcha Eijiro goguenard.

Le naturel avec lequel Eijiro avait dégainé sa réplique laissa le blond pantois pendant quelques secondes. Secondes que le roux tenta de mettre à profit pour s'extirper du lit avant d'être saisi par Katsuki qui le tira vers lui, plongeant ses dents dans la nuque offerte.

— Tu es à moi, souffla-t-il.

Et à personne d'autre.


End file.
